Ma raison de vivre, d'aimer
by Moshi-sama
Summary: "Une lettre laissée ; un couteau ; un pont ; des chansons. La perte d'un être cher ; l'amour ; la douleur. Les regrets. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Pourquoi ai-je été à ce point inutile ? " Song-fic, OS. Gruvia. Thèmes : romance, drama & tragedy.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, une song-fic pour être précise. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour ceux qui le veulent, j'ai mis à la fin la traduction des passages de chansons que j'ai utilisées, ainsi que le titre et le chanteur (ou groupe). Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire les traductions, elles permettent de bien comprendre les émotions que j'ai voulu faire passer dans cet OS et aident à la compréhension du pourquoi j'ai choisi ces chansons là.

Voilou, a+, on se retrouve en bas !

N'hésitez pas à l'ajouter à vos favories ou encore à laisser une review ! (je vous répondrai par MP, et si vous n'avez pas de compte, dans une seconde page que je posterai à la suite de celle-ci !)

A la fin de cet OS, je fais un petit sondage, merci de prendre 5 secondes de votre temps pour y répondre ! ^^

Pour ceux qui aurait lu cet OS juste après sa publication, je viens de le modifier, la chanson du milieu coupant trop "l'action en cours".

* * *

 _Dans cette pièce où il fait noir, j'ai subitement posé le pied. La porte claque, il est trop tard sur moi le piège s'est refermé._

 _Comment ai-je pu en venir là ?_

 _J'aimerais tellement faire demi-tour._

 _Chasser la trace du faux-pas, qui de mon cœur balaie le jour_

 _Dans cette pièce où il fait soir, j'essaie de trouver la lumière. Et lorsque viennent les idées noires, je pense à toi et il fait clair._

Telle était la lettre que tu m'as laissée avant de te jeter par-dessus la balustrade du pont de pierre. Tu t'es élancée, toujours avec ta grâce innée. Tu t'es enfoncée lentement dans les fonds abyssaux de l'eau sombre en ce temps hiemal. Tu as sombré, petit à petit, et ma main tendue dans un geste désespéré n'a pu te retenir.

Nonobstant, j'ai pu discerner le reflet de quelques larmes opalines qui s'échappaient traîtreusement de tes doux yeux azurs. Je ne sais si tu regrettes ton acte. Je ne sais si dans ton état de sommeil comateux tu penses à moi.

A moi qui n'ai pu te sauver.

A moi qui n'ai pas réussi à voir qu'au fil du temps tu t'enfonçais lentement dans les abysses de tes sentiments.

A moi qui n'ai pu te sortir de ta doucereuse torpeur.

A moi qui n'ai pas su illuminer ta vie en te révélant mes sentiments à ton égard.

A moi, l'égoïste qui tentait vainement de te distancer, jour après jour, lorsque tu me suivais.

A moi qui n'ai jamais remarqué la protection que ta présence m'offrait.

A moi qui ai maintenant tant de choses à me reprocher.

Ou tout simplement à moi, Grey. Ton Grey. Ton Grey-sama comme tu te plaisais à m'appeler.

Etais-tu désespérée au point de vouloir attenter à ta vie ?

As-tu un seul instant pensé à ce cœur de glace brisé que tu laissais derrière toi ? As-tu seulement pu imaginer la réciprocité de tes sentiments si forts ?

Si tu savais combien je regrette de ne pas être parvenu à mettre ma fierté de côté, de ne pas être parvenu à trouver le courage de t'ouvrir mon cœur de glace que toi seule a su faire fondre.

Par ma faute, tu es dorénavant allongée dans ce lit aux draps blancs, entre ces quatre murs tout aussi morbides, oscillant entre la vie et la mort.

Avant de faire le saut de l'ange, j'ai ouï ta voix s'élever prestement dans cette nuit opaque sous la pluie, ta voix cristalline déchirer la nuit sombre, briser mon impénétrable carapace de glace, et me toucher en plein cœur.

« _The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_

 _But they haven't seen the best of us yet._

 _If you love me let me go!_

 _If you love me let me go!_

' _Cause these words are knives that often leave scars_

 _The fear of falling apart_

 _And the truth be told, I never was yours_

 _The fear, the fear of falling apart._

 _Oh-oh-oh-oho-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, this is the beat of my heart; this is the beat of my heart_ » *

Tu chantais, ta voix rendue légèrement chevrotante à cause de la myriade de gouttelettes salées qui s'écoulaient de tes yeux. Et quels yeux ! Des yeux où on y plonge, corps et âme, pour s'y noyer et ne jamais en ressortir indemne. Des yeux où se reflètent une telle multitude de sentiments et d'émotions. Ce ne sont pas des yeux, ce sont des pierres précieuses, des perles. Des yeux dont on voudrait être le seul propriétaire, le seul qui parvienne à obtenir un simple regard, si rare et si précieux.

* * *

Alors que tu pénétrais l'eau glacé en un bruit sourd, une voix a résonné dans ma tête, chantant d'une voix douce une burlesque antienne**, calme et triste. On aurait dit que c'était toi qui prononçais ces paroles :

« _If I die young, burry me satin_

 _Let me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river, at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song..._ »***

* * *

Tant de malheurs, tant de malheurs. Après _Elle_ , _Toi_ , ma douce… ma chère et tendre. _Toi_ , à qui je n'ai pu dévoiler mes sentiments. Je me répète je me répète, tant la honte et le désespoir me ronge de l'intérieur. Je commence à m'égarer dans les méandres de mon passé. Si seulement tu pouvais sortir de ta torpeur, me prendre dans tes bras, me dire que jamais tu ne me quitteras ! Mais tu ne le peux pas. Tu restes là, immobile, les paupières close, allongée dans ces draps blancs d'hôpital. Ton visage, certes d'habitude si pâle, a maintenant une coloration morbide.

* * *

Je m'en veux, je m'en veux, je m'en veux ! Je suis accablé par les regrets.

Des larmes que je tente vainement de refouler dévalent avidement les pentes de mes joues glacées.

* * *

Quand je suis arrivé, à ta recherche, je t'ai aperçue, de loin, face au fleuve qui s'écoulait sous le pont, un couteau à la main. Tu te scarifiais. Le sang coulait à flots de ton bras à la peau de porcelaine. Encore une fois, tu chantais. Tu chantais pour toi, pour te donner du courage, et sûrement pour moi, d'après les paroles.

« _I don't wanna die,_

 _I don't wanna die!_

 _I don't wanna die,_

 _So you're gonna have to!_

 _Blood is getting hotter,_

 _Body's getting colder!_

 _I told you once,_

 _I'm the only one who holds her!_

 _Words turn into blood,_

 _And the blood keeps on pouring._

 _From every pour I wipe it off,_

 _'Cause this just could be the moment._

 _Now someone's gotta die,_

 _And I'm my only opponent._

 _'Cause I won't watch my baby cry,_

 _So I keep on just going._

 _Am I a man or a beast?_

 _It's Mother Nature at least._

 _Watch humanity cease,_

 _'Cause it's our human disease._

 _You gotta kill when you gotta kill,_

 _Yeah that's what they say._

 _And I can't go against God's will,_

 _You better pray._

 _'Cause I'm an angel, a demon,_

 _Yeah I'm hell and I'm heaven._

 _I'm everything you couldn't be,_

 _Now you believe in the devil._

 _I gotta pick up the pieces,_

 _I gotta bury'em deep._

 _And when the dirt hits the coffin,_

 _Just go to sleep._

 _I don't wanna die,_

 _I don't wanna die!_

 _I don't wanna die,_

 _So you're gonna have to!_

 _Now that I see,_

 _I see you buried six feet below._

 _Another life goes into the night,_

 _I couldn't let him breathe,_

 _'Cause I didn't wanna die._

 _It's not alright._

 _Can you hear me as I cry?_

 _I couldn't let you live,_

 _'Cause I didn't wanna die._ »****

* * *

Dans un ultime geste de désespoir, je commence moi-même à chanter, aussi étonnant cela puisse paraître, exprimant tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, espérant te sortir de ta transe, de ton coma :

 _« Toi mon amour, toi qui a le cœur lourd mon amour,_

 _Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, pour toujours ?_

 _Moi je suis fait pour_

 _Toi mon amour_

 _Je ne pense qu'à ça tous les jours_

 _Moi qui ne crois plus guère à l'amour_

 _Sur un signe, un seul mot de toi_

 _Je vole en éclat_

 _Avant toi j'ignorais tout ça_

 _Et tu n'en savais pas plus que moi_

 _A nos amours_

 _Avec ma pomme et ta gueule d'amour_

 _Même si c'est pas tout rose tous les jours_

 _Mon cœur se bat pour_

 _Toi mon amour_

 _Mon corps en a envie tous les jours_

 _Moi qui ne crois plus guère à l'amour_

 _Sur un signe un seul mot de toi_

 _Je vole en éclat_

 _Avant toi j'ignorais tout ça_

 _Et tu n'en savais pas plus que moi_

 _Toi mon amour, toi qui a le cœur lourd mon amour_

 _Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, pour toujours ?_

 _Sur un signe, un seul mot de toi_

 _Je vole en éclat_

 _Avant toi j'ignorais tout ça_

 _Et tu n'en savais pas plus que moi_

 _Avant toi j'ignorais tout ça_

 _Et tu n'en savais pas plus que moi_

 _Toi mon amour, toi qui a le cœur lourd mon amour_

 _Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, pour toujours ? »*****_

Hélas, tu ne te réveilles pas.

Soudain, les battements de ton cœur s'affolent, emplissant la chambre de « bips » sonores et incessants. Ta respiration s'accélère, pour finalement s'arrêter définitivement. Les « bips » se sont stoppés. Le silence règne. Seuls mes sanglots troublent le son du silence. Tu as arrêté de lutter contre _Elle_ , tu l'as rejointe. La mort. Je te prends une dernière fois dans mes bras, mon visage n'étant plus que larmes à la lumière de l'astre de la nuit. Je t'embrasse, passionnément, y mettant tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi.

Ça n'a inéluctablement aucun effet.

Anéanti, je sors de la pièce, descends les escaliers, traverse le parc et rentre chez moi, mon visage toujours baigné de larmes.

* * *

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et rentre d'un pas décidé, une expression déterminée au visage. Ce même visage dont des gouttes salées dévalent les pentes des joues légèrement rosies par le froid extérieur.

Je m'avance dans la salle de bain…

* * *

Je m'installe sur mon lit et avale le flacon entier de comprimés.

Je sombre dans l'oubli, je déambule et me perds pour la dernière fois dans la myriade de mes souvenirs. Disparaître, sans un cri de souffrance. Partir serait un soulagement. La transparence des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues fait miroiter ma peau pâle. Mes paupières se ferment délicatement et je pars pour la rejoindre. Qui ? Ma raison de respirer. Juvia.

* * *

* chanson « _This is gospel_ »de _Panic at the Dico_ (je vous la recommande)

Traduction des paroles :

« Les dents grinçantes et les langues criminelles conspirent contre la chance  
Mais elles n'ont pas encore vu le meilleur de nous.

Si tu m'aimes laisse moi partir !  
Si tu m'aimes laisse moi partir !  
Car ces mots sont des couteaux qui laissent souvent des cicatrices  
La crainte de tomber en morceaux  
Et la vérité doit être dite, je n'ai jamais été tiens  
La crainte, la crainte de tomber en morceaux.

Oh-oh-oh-oho-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, ce sont les battements de mon cœur, ce sont les battements de mon cœur. »

** _burlesque antienne :_ refrain

*** chanson « _If i die young_ » de _The band perry_ (je vous la recommande vivement également)

Traduction du refrain :

« Si je meurs jeune enterrez-moi dans du satin  
Posez-moi sur un lit de roses  
Immergez-moi dans la rivière à l'aube  
Faites-moi partir avec les mots d'une chanson d'amour »

**** chanson « _I don't wanna die_ » de _Hollywood Undead_ (je vous la recommande, ainsi que ce groupe, je l'adore)

Traduction des paroles :

« Je ne veux pas mourir,  
Je ne veux pas mourir,  
Je ne veux pas mourir - Donc tu devras.  
Le sang devient chaud  
Les corps deviennent froid...  
Je te l'ai déjà dit une fois,  
Je suis le seul à être avec elle.

Les mots se transforment en sang, et le sang continue de  
couler  
De toute les sources, je l'essuie, c'est parce que ça  
pourrait juste être le moment  
Maintenant, quelqu'un commence à mourir, je suis mon unique  
adversaire.  
Parce que je ne vais pas voir mon amour pleurer, je  
continue.  
Suis-je un homme ou une bête, de mère nature du moins.  
Regarde l'humanité cesser, parce que c'est la maladie de  
l'Homme.  
Tu dois tuer quand tu dois tuer, c'est ce qu'il disent.  
Et je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ce que Dieu veut,  
tu ferais mieux de prier.  
Parce que je suis une ange, un demon, oui je suis au paradis  
et je suis en enfer.  
Je suis tout ce que tu ne pourrais pas être, maintenant tu  
crois au diable.  
Je dois ramasser les morceaux, je dois les enterrer  
profondément...  
Et quand la Terre frappera le cercueil, juste va te  
coucher.

Je ne veux pas mourir,  
Je ne veux pas mourir,  
Je ne veux pas mourir - Donc tu devras.

Je te vois,  
Je te vois enterré  
Six pieds sous terre.

Une autre vie s'en va avec le couteau  
Je ne pouvais pas les laisser respirer parce que je ne  
voulais pas mourir

Ce n'est pas juste, peux-tu m'entendre pleurer ?  
Je ne pouvais pas te laisser vivre parce que je voulais pas  
mourir »

***** chanson « _Toi mon amour_ » de _Marc Lavoine_.

* * *

Voici la fin de cet OS, qui je sais, n'est pas très joyeux. Il est vrai que les circonstances dans lesquelles je l'ai écrit n'était pas non plus particulièrement gai. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ma vie privé maintenant.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'y ai passé ma nuit dessus et je pense qu'il n'est pas trop mal.

Je pense en écrire d'autres dans le même style, donc si vous pouvez, laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce qu'il va et ce qu'il ne va pas. D'ailleurs, petit sondage (vous pouvez y répondre par MP ou dans une review) : souhaitez-vous que j'en fasse d'autres ?

Merci de m'avoir lue !

PS : petite annonce : la suite de " _La révélation_ " sera postée cette semaine (et oui, je suis en vacances - ENFIN - donc j'ai plus de temps que pendant les cours !) !

Bye !


End file.
